


The Baby?

by ForTheLoveOfVulcan



Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: Been Sitting on My laptop forever, F/M, First Non-Trek Fic, Implied Relationships, changed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfVulcan/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfVulcan
Summary: Bethany wonders who gave her her little gift. Was it God? Really?





	The Baby?

When Metatron places his hand on her lower stomach, she can feel something inside her stir, something that wasn't there before. With her eyes still on God, she closes her fingers around his hand, and holds it to her. Was it God who gave this to her? The one thing that she has always wanted, always yearned for her entire life. Was it God?

A warmth fills her, its warm and comforting and safe, and she realises that its love. Deep respect, affection, care. It's what makes love, and she can feel it swirling through her, but it doesn't feel as if it's all from her. She clutches tightly to the hand Megatron pulls away from her, and there is a loss of that warm feeling, and that tiny new bundle inside of her squirms, even though it is very small. The smile on his face, the care in his eyes, and she knows that it was him.

Even though her eyes follow God up the stairs of the church, it is Metatron she thinks about. All those times he was there for her, caring for her, believing in her and getting her to believe in herself. And now this. The one thing she's wanted most her whole life, and its because of him.

Bethany turns to him, water rimming her eyes, and hugs him with all she's worth and more. Burying her face into his chest, arms tight around his neck, and for a moment he is stunned, stiff, and in the next he is hugging her back gently, and asking her to take care of their little package.

It's hard to let go, it really is, but she manages it, and she walks up to God, to thank her for giving her her life back. For... for everything. And in return for her question, she gets a bop on the nose, and she really didn't expect much more to be honest.

"Didn't I tell you she was funny." Metatron tells her, bumping her shoulder lightly, and she smiles at him happily. She wraps her arms around him once again and kisses his cheek for good measure, before letting him go. Serendipity and Rufus wouldn't be them without throwing out a few cat calls and whistles, but they part with smiles and hidden pain. She doesn't know when she'll see them again, if ever. But Metatron, as if knowing her mind, waves at her, and gives her a little wink, and she thinks everything will be okay, she has Metatron looking over her.


End file.
